


Искусство дипломатии

by Ankhart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pathetic life form
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhart/pseuds/Ankhart
Summary: Квай-Гон все время приносит в Храм ничтожные формы жизни, а проблемы почему-то достаются Оби-Вану.





	Искусство дипломатии

— Помоги мне, Оби-Ван Кеноби, ты моя единственная надежда!

Начало было многообещающим, и Оби-Ван, охотно оторвавшись от учебника по астрономии, над которым корпел вот уже два часа, с интересом уставился на Квай-Гона. Пару лет назад он бы в ужасе вскочил с кровати, не зная, за кем бежать в первую очередь — за целителями или за мастером Йодой, но три года обучения под руководством Квай-Гона дали Оби-Вану многое: истинно джедайское терпение, философское представление о жизни и знание характера и привычек мастера. Поэтому Оби-Ван спокойно отодвинул датапад и, с любопытством гладя на Квай-Гона, предположил:

— Магистр Винду обнаружил, что это вы принесли в Храм туку, которому так полюбились его сапоги?

— Нет, магистр Винду пока еще не выяснил, что это именно тука, и бережет сапоги. Туке это не особо мешает — удивительно сообразительный представитель своего племени, — задумчиво ответил мастер.

Оби-Ван хотел было спросить, почему бы не изловить туку, но вовремя сообразил, кому придется этим заниматься, и передумал. Ну живет себе тука второй стандартный месяц в Храме и живет, никому не мешает, только магистру Винду и его сапогам, ну и пусть живет.

— Тогда, наверное, вам нужно, чтобы я совра… подтвердил, что это не вы привезли раненого край`ена и поселили его в одном из прудов внутреннего сада? — догадался Оби-Ван.

Край`ены, малосимпатичные существа с девятью лиловыми щупальцами и одной большой прожорливой головой, обитали в воде и питались всем, что двигалось, хватая жертву и утягивая ее на дно. По счастью, этот был еще мал и вряд ли сумел бы причинить вред кому-то больше фелинкса, но мало приятного, когда твою опущенную в воду руку неожиданно заключает в страстные объятия холодная и склизкая тварь. А Оби-Ван всего лишь хотел полежать у пруда после тренировки с мечом!

— Нет, край`ена пока никто, кроме тебя, не обнаружил. Я потом подумаю, куда его переселить, — деловито сказал мастер, и Оби-Ван мысленно порадовался: ему очень нравился тот пруд и совсем не нравилось обниматься с край`енами.

— Хм… я теряюсь в догадках, — признался он, озадаченно глядя на Квай-Гона. — Вы поселили в мусоросборнике дианогу и теперь хотите убедить Совет, что это полезное для Ордена приобретение? Вы случайно выиграли в саббак детеныша нексу, которого держали на цепи и кормили впроголодь, и теперь хотите найти ему дом? Не нексу? Тогда кого?

— Как ты мог такое подумать, Оби-Ван, — укоризненно покачал головой Квай-Гон.

Оби-Ван потупился. Действительно, как он мог подумать, что мастер в очередной раз поселил в Храме кого-то, совершенно для этого неподходящего? Иногда Оби-Вану казалось, что когда-нибудь мастер приведет в Храм какого-нибудь разумного, и скажет, что теперь он будет тут жить. Ну хорошо, он не будет жить _в Храме_ , он будет жить с ним, Квай-Гоном Джинном, и никто же не виноват, что в перерывах между миссиями оный Квай-Гон Джин живет в Храме? И как-то так само собой выйдет, что разумный окажется у Оби-Вана на попечении.

У Оби-Вана было плохое предчувствие.

— Я хотел попросить тебя кое за кем приглядеть, — продолжил мастер, и Оби-Ван обреченно зажмурился. — Это ненадолго, всего на неделю, может, меньше, — поспешил успокоить его Квай-Гон. — Мастер Дуку возвращается с Расстаарры, обещал заглядывать, и я боюсь, что они не понравятся друг другу.

— Кто? — с опаской уточнил Оби-Ван.

Квай-Гон распахнул полы плаща, вытащил из-за пазухи кого-то рыжего и пушистого и продемонстрировал:

— Вот.

— Ой, — сказал Оби-Ван, рассматривая небольшого маленького зверька с двумя хвостами, черными глазами и здоровенными ушами. Завидев новое лицо, зверек оскалил мелкие острые даже на вид зубы. — Это что?!

— Это не «что», а «кто», это феньцунэ, — авторитетно заявил Квай-Гон, сажая животное на кровать Оби-Вана. — На родной планете феньцунэ почитаются как посланники богов, им строят храмы и приносят подношения. А еще они охотятся на местных грызунов: в общем, с какой стороны ни посмотреть, есть польза. Уверен, вы поладите! Обещаешь, что приглядишь за ним, Оби-Ван?

— Ну-у, — с сомнением ответил Оби-Ван, глядя, как феньцунэ обнюхивает рукав его туники. — А вы возьмете меня с собой на Инграрэ?

— Если я не ошибаюсь, тебя ожидает пересдача экзамена по астрономии? — сощурился Квай-Гон, и Оби-Ван загрустил.

Несмотря на то, что к астрономии он готовился не слишком усердно (тренировки с мечом и изучение традиций и обычаев народа Банд-эр-луогу с планеты Джункип почему-то представлялись ему куда более интересными занятиями), экзамен Оби-Ван благополучно сдал: повезло, что мастер Асана спросила его как раз о том, что он прекрасно знал по собственному опыту, и о том, о чем он имел некоторое представление. Впрочем, Оби-Ван и не беспокоился накануне экзамена: Сила подсказывала, что поводов для тревоги нет.

А вот с астронавигацией вышло неловко.

Оби-Ван был готов к тому, что задача попадется сложная — не зря его все утро терзали плохие предчувствия.

Но вот к тому, что источником его неприятностей станет злосчастная астрономия, его никто не готовил. Под удивленным взглядом магистра Таи-Си, всегда отмечавшего успехи падавана Кеноби в этой дисциплине, Оби-Ван минут пятнадцать пытался вспомнить, в каком же секторе находится эта ситхова планета Н`рсхйер, после чего вынужден был признаться, что не может проложить маршрут, потому что не знает, куда его прокладывать. Магистр Таи-Си заметил, что системы этого сектора группа Оби-Вана должна была изучать совсем недавно, и у Оби-Вана покраснели уши.

— Планету Оби-Ван потерял… нехорошо это, — сокрушенно покачал головой присутствующий на экзамене магистр Йода, и Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул: что уж тут хорошего…

Астронавигацию он все-таки сдал: магистр Таи-Си сжалился над ним и поменяла конечную точку маршрута — а вот астрономию его отправили пересдавать.

— Я могу готовиться во время полета, — внес рациональное предложение Оби-Ван. — И на месте.

— Почему-то у меня имеются сомнения в этом, падаван, — возразил Квай-Гон, неплохо знающий своего ученика.

— Полагаете, я буду отвлекаться? Хм, вы правы, к сожалению. Но тогда, боюсь, я не смогу присматривать за этим… феньцунэ, — коварно сказал Оби-Ван, наблюдая за зверьком, нарезающим круги по его комнате со скоростью «Дельты-7». Прыжок — и со стола слетает чашка, еще прыжок — и с дивана падает подушка. — А ведь потом мне придется приводить все в порядок, и я точно не смогу подготовиться к экзамену… Мне кажется, мастеру Дуку он очень понравится. У меня даже хорошее предчувствие есть, верите?

Это называлось дипломатией, и Оби-Ван надеялся когда-нибудь достичь успехов на дипломатическом поприще.

Квай-Гон проводил печальным взглядом рыжую комету.

— Мы обсудим этот вопрос позже, падаван, — сказал он, но Оби-Ван уже знал, что он одержал победу. Осталось только как-то пережить эту неделю в компании феньцунэ.

 

— Кажется, мы и правда поладим, — доверительно сообщил он зверьку, когда тот, набегавшись, с любопытством заглянул в его датапад и, презрительно фыркнув, отпихнул его в сторону, разлегшись перед Оби-Ваном на боку.

Ночью, проснувшись от того, что феньцунэ вздумал поохотиться на его шевельнувшуюся руку (вероятно, за неимением родных грызунов), он уже не был так в этом уверен. Впрочем, поразмыслив, Оби-Ван пришел к выводу, что договориться можно даже с феньцунэ, нужно всего лишь найти подходящие аргументы.

**Author's Note:**

> Примерно так выглядит феньцунэ))  
> https://flytothesky.ru/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/515.jpg


End file.
